Unexpected
by xXVampireXBabeXx8531
Summary: TERRIBLE TERRIBLE STORY. I hate it. A friend asked me to help her upload something and I had to walk her through it. :/ Oh well.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. T.T ALL CHARRIES BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. (Except for Miuna. That's my charrie.J)

Title: Unexpected

Author: Little Gothic Doll ( for ne info.)

Ch. 1 Boy Meets Girl

As soon as the first day of school started, Sasuke knew the fan girl mobs would be after him. He never really did understand why they chased him; he "seemed" like any other guy. They should chase Naruto or Kiba. That'd be funny. Sasuke opened his binder and took out a sheet of paper, knowing there would be a lecture. The class filed in and took their seats. Iruka began the lecture of jutsus and attack moves, it seemed interesting but Sasuke wasn't your average ninja. He was better and he knew it.

(Fan girls: o///o **SASUKE-KUN!!!!** doll: *turns to Sasuke* I'd leave if I were you. sasuke:*nods and leaves.* with the mob after him. XD)

Hence his confidence level and the inflated ego. But back to the lecture, Sasuke tried to stay awake but it was really unfair. He had heard this lecture numerous times and felt no need to be here. But then came the knock on the class room door. A girl about the same age as Sasuke and the others walked in. She walked to Iruka and handed him a slip of paper.

"Ah. Ms. Nakara. Wondered when you'd arrive."

"Sorry," she muttered, making her hate from him obvious.

"Hmph. You may take your seat next to Sasuke."

".........," she spoke no words, but easily picked out who this 'Sasuke' person was.

Sasuke looked at her, sensing her cold and dark demeanor. She took her seat next to him, as he pulled out a sheet of paper. Making it seem like he was taking notes, he slid the piece of paper across the desk.

**Hey. My name's Sasuke. Yours?** (isn't it obvious?)

_hey. mine's miunami. do you usually talk to people?_ (again, obvious.)

**no. why?** (sasuke)

_why are you talking to me then? am i interesting or something?_ (miunami)

**yeah. you are actually. What's with the eternal hate against iruka thing?** (sasuke)

_he hates my clan, i hate his. write neater would you?_ (miunami)

**fine. how's this?** (sasuke)

_nice try, teme._ (miunami)

**heh. i see you've met naruto.** (sasuke)

_yeah. he collided with my dark aura._ (miunami)

**in other words he tried to cop a feel?** (sasuke)

_yeah. why do you think he has a bloody nose?_ (miunami)

heh. nice. u want to train with me later? (sasuke)

sure. i need something to do.(miunami)

shit. iruka's looking. (sasuke)

k. bye. *throws kunai at iruka*(miunami)

bye. nice by the way. (sasuke)

Since the two had stopped passing random notes, Sakura had calmed down.

(she was trying to throw a katana at Miunami. Domo arigato Naruto! (off in the distance: **YOU'RE** WELCOME, DOLL! *glares at Miuna*))

Ino had almost pulled out a kunai, but thankfully Shikamaru was paying attention and calmed her down. As Iruka finished the lecture, Miunami began to pack up her books. The bell rang for the end of school, and most of the other students left. Ino and Sakura were still pissed so they ran into Miunami on the way out, causing her to drop her books. As she quickly bent down to pick them up, a familiar pair of feet stopped in front of her. "......bitches....Want help?" the voice asked, kneeling to her level.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"Who did this?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Sorry about them. They're very childish."

"Let me guess, because you talk to me?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He helped her with her books, and walked with her to her locker.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean honestly, you don't talk to anyone at all..."

"I don't know...I think you understand what I've been through. No one else will accept me for who I am.."

"That makes sense....it was like that in my old village. I was ostrisized from my clan and my village.."

"I'm sorry....I had no idea....." he looked at her, the empathy obvious in his eyes.

"Thanks....but don't pity me....I get enough of it from everyone else...I don't want it from a friend.."

"You mean I'm your friend...?"

"Am I your friend..?"

"Yes.."

"All right then. You're my friend too.."

"Can I call you Miuna?"

"Yeah. I like that..."

".......hn."

She stuffed her books in her black messenger bag, and the two walked out. They walked out the front door only to be greeted by the head honchos of the fangirl mobs, Sakura and Ino.

"What are you you doing with _**my**_Sasuke-kun, you whore!"

"Yeah! What billboard brow said! Except Sasuke is _**mine**_."

"I was just walking home, you **bitches**. Excuse me.." she said walking between them, Sasuke following.

"What the hell! Sasuke-kun! I thought you liked us!"

"Clearly he hates you, why not just leave him alone?"

"Hn...that'd be nice..for a change.."

"See? Come on, let's go..."

Ino and Sakura just stood there, mouths gaping wide open, Miuna patiently waited for a bug to fly in.

"Thanks..." Sasuke whispered.

"My pleasure. I hate fangirls. They're a pain in the ass."

Sasuke smirked,"Finally, someone who understands.."

"Of course. Why do you think I'm always late for class? Fanboy mobs.." she replied, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Where do you live Miuna?"

"Down the street from Ichiraku's. You can hear Naruto inhaling ramen from my apartment."

"Ha. How do you sleep at night?"

"Wear ear plugs. It works, well..most nights..."

"Why can't you sleep other nights..?"

"I get nightmares ever other night. Not scary ones, just a reverie of memories..."

"I understand....just like me..."

They arrived at Miuna's apartment complex, and they walked to her apartment.

"Thanks for walking home with me, Sasuke."

"No problem....I didn't want you to get attacked by a mob.." he said, as a tint of pink erupted from his ivory skin. She dug the key out of her pocket and walked in. Sasuke silently followed, as Miuna strolled into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?"

"Hn..."

"I've got chocolate cake.."

Sasuke smirked and walked up beside her. She pulled some cake out of the fridge and handed him a plate.

"Here," she said, handing him a spatula. "I can take how ever much I want?" "That's the main idea." He smiled _**an actual smile**_. (**O.O** Does he even know what a smile is?! Sasuke: of course i do. *begins to form jutsu* doll: jesus. i was kidding. =P Someone forgot to take his happy pills. (Maybe it's that time of the month.......) Sasuke: What did you say?! doll: No. Nothing. Sasuke: What did you say, Doll? Tell Me. doll: I'm not repeating myself. *hits Sasuke with a frying pan, knocking him unconscious* Okay. That should do for now.)

He took a medium size piece and handed her the utencil, getting a same size portion for herself. They sat at the kitchen table in silence, neither really knowing much about each other. Miuna finally decided to break the ice, and attempted to strike up some conversation.

"Okay. I'm sick of sitting here and not talking. Tell me about yourself. I only heard from so much from the fan club."

"All right. Fine. Born and raised in Konoha, training to kill older brother-"

"-who slaughtered your clan."

"Right. You?"

"So detailed. Born and raised in the village in the stars. Parents killed on misson, raised by Hokage, and came here. My sister moved here a few years ago..then she went on a ANBU ranked mission with Kakashi and was killed."

"What was her name?"

"Ayame...it means-"

"-Iris."

"Hai. I came here to train and avenge her. She raised me since my parents died, then she was forced to leave me with the Hokage, and you know the rest."

"Hn. I'm sorry. You know my story..." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I have a feeling Sakura and Ino are standing outside the door.."

"Ah. Let's find out shall we?"

She stood up, Sasuke followed and she stopped in front of the door. Since Miuna had reinforced the door, it wouldn't break down **ever**. Miuna raised one foot and kicked the door, hearing a few resulting ouches from the other side of the door. _'Of course they're there. Where else would they be!'_

Miuna opened the door,"Hey Sakura, Ino."

"H-hi Miuna! We just came by to apologize for earlier!" Sakura said, trying to hide the obvious sweatdrop.

"Yeah! Sorry about that!" Ino agreed.

_'Of course you came by to apologize...'_

"If you're looking for Sasuke, he went to the training grounds five minutes ago."

"You mean he's not here?"

"Nope."

"I thought he came home with you.."

"He just walked me home. Then he went to train."

"Oh. Thanks, Miuna."

"No prob. Bye," she replied, slamming the door.

"Well that was amusing," came a velvet voice from the couch. (Guess who..)

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

"All right. Bring me a water would you."

"Get it yourself."

"Fine."

He stood up and walked toward the kitchen, not noticing the fact that Miuna had already grabbed a water bottle for him. She snuck up behind him, quietly unscrewed the cap, and dumped the entire bottle of water over his head.

"Hey!"

"You brought it upon yourself!" she cried and ran in the opposite direction.

"Get back here!"

"No way!"

Miuna ran out the door and onto the balcony.

"You're trapped, you realize that right?"

"No, I'm not actually."

**Ch. 2 Dead or Alive?**

She took one step back, and fell from the balcony. Sasuke ran to the edge, and looked down to see her lifeless body on the ground. He turned and ran down the stairs, dashing to her body, praying that she was all right. He picked up her hand, and felt how cold it was. 'Shit.' He hawled her body over his shoulder and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The fangirl mob had heard something it the ground and turned to see what it was.

**" SASUKE-KUN!!!! " **(really couldn't help myself. ^^. GO GET 'EM GIRLS! *grabs popcorn* this should be fun..^^ *mental note for later: blame naruto for the fangirl mob.*)

"Oh . . . shit," he turned and ran back to his house, making sure to lock the door. 'Shit. Why did I lock the door!? Where's my key!!???' He kept hunting for his key with no results. 'Shit! Miuna better not have stolen it!' he thought as he cast a transportation jutsu to teleport himself to Miuna's doorstep.

"Miuna! Open this damn door!"

Sasuke heard a quick unlocking of the bolts on the other side of the door, and Miuna slowly opened the door so he could come inside.

"What? I was just about to take a shower."

"Have you seen my key or did you take it?"

"No."

"Miuna."

"Sasuke."

"Have you seen or taken my key?"

"No, I have not Sasuke. Ask the fangirl mob."

"Why would they have it?"

"I don't know Sasuke. Aren't they the ones that are literally _**obsessed**_ with you?"

"True. But I would've noticed if one of them had done it.."

"True."

"And you're only decent female ninja I know.."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now are you going to stand there gawking or what?"

"What?"

"We might as well as hunt for your keys, unless you need to stay the night here."

"That's our last resort."

"Yeah. I don't want you getting my apartment all disgusting."

"I'll have you know I keep a very clean house."

"Sure you do Sasuke."

"I do too!"

"That's great for you. You don't have a spare key do you?"

"No. It's easier for me plus it prevents the fangirls from sneaking into my room and stealing my boxers."

"They actually steal your boxers?!"

"Yes."

"Tha-" Miuna spoke trying to hold back a laugh," that's terrible."

"It is."

"Check all your pockets."

Sasuke searched his pockets, and found nothing.

"All right. Retrace your steps. Did you lose it during that prank I pulled on you?"

"I don't think so."

"Go check, teme."

Sasuke slowly walked outside, avoiding the fangirl stampede, and checked where Miuna's clone hit the ground. Nothing. _'Damn. I don't want to stay with Miuna tonight. I mean, she's my friend but it's going to get really awkward.'_

He quickly dashed back up to her apartment, and sighed in frustration. _'Where could that key be!?' _

"I'll assume from that sigh that you didn't find it."

"Yeah. You don't mind that I'm crashing here?"

"Nah. Just stay out of my room."

"I didn't plan on going in there."

"Come on, I might as well as give you the grand tour," she said, motioning for him to follow.

"All right. My room is all the way down the hall, your's is right here," she said point to the door on the left," bathroom's across the hall, and you know where the kitchen and living room are."

"Okay. Arigato, Miuna."

"Yeah. No problem. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. It's already eleven."

Sasuke glanced at the clock, sure enough. It was nearly eleven thirty.

_'Guess I'll have to sleep in my clothes, my pajamas are in my dresser at my house. Plus there's no way to get in..' _he thought as he collapsed on the cotton sheets. (he's in his room. Miuna's in her's.)

*****NEXT DAY*****

*POUND POUND*

"COME ON! SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

No response._ 'Damn, him.' _Miuna walked to her room, grabbed her lock pick set, and picked the lock on the door. (as in unlocking it without a key or something. You know, like all the spies pick locks for vaults and all that jazz.)

"I told you to get out."

"I'm going, jeez."

_'Hallelujah. Gawd. You'd think he was a woman. He had to have spent at least ten minutes fixing his hair. No wonder the girls chase him. If he looked crummy like the rest of the guys, they'd leave him alone.' _Miuna rolled her eyes, and stepped in the shower.

***In the kitchen***

Since Miuna was in the shower, she'd most likely have no chance to get anything to eat, so Sasuke decided to make some breakfast. (He's being nice..time to go hide in a corner! Wait a sec. How does he know how to cook? Then again he does live on his own, and it doesn't do him much good if Naruto challenges him to a ramen eating contest. So I guess he'd kinda have to..)

"**Miuna!** **Breakfast is ready!**" he called down the hall.

"Thanks! I'll be out in a second!"

She quickly finished whatever she was doing, and appeared across from him at the kitchen table.

"That was fast.." he noted.

"If I want to beat the fan mobs to the academy, I have to be fast."

"Heh. I know what you mean."

They both finished up, set their dishes in the sink, and quietly snuck out of her apartment.

"You realize that they're going to think we're dating right?" he stated, attempting to strike conversation mode. (^^' Yeah...guys have done this to me before..it's really amusing...especially their reactions. ^-^)

"Yeah. I know."

"Which is why we should find that key as soon as possible."

"Right."

While their conversation continued, they soon arrived at the ninja academy. They snuck inside, avoiding the mobs and quickly getting to their classroom. They found their classroom to be filled with weapons! Letter bombs, kunai, katana, shuriken, throwing stars, you name it; it was there. Sasuke could barely make out a figure on the opposite side of the room by a window. His hands quickly moved, the jutsu he cast setting the room ablaze. (There's dynamite in there too. It's just there. More dynamite= more fire. heh. i'm a bit of a pyro.. ^^') They slammed the door shut, ran for the front entrance, and burst through the doors, collapsing on the ground.

Kakashi and Tsunade appeared moments later to check on some mission files, and found the two collapsed on the ground and the academy going up in smoke.

*****IN THE HOSPITAL*****

Miuna's eyes slowly open to see her body laying next to Sasuke's on a hospital bed. His eyes were already open, and he seemed relieved to know that she was still alive. She tried to move, but even the slightest movement sent an enormous wave of pain throughout her entire body.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember walking into the academy, then seeing it go up in smoke, and us running like hell to get out."

"Hm..wait. Who brought us here?"

"I think Tsunade and Kakashi did.."

"Oh..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired. You?"

"I was worried about you..the fire happened over three weeks ago."

"So you've been lying here, next to me, waiting for me to wake up?"

"Yeah-"

"What about your training!?"

"Miuna. I've been out on medical leave. We both were injured. You don't remember?"

"Nothing. Not a thing."

"Heh. You've missed a lot. Do you remember who your friends are?"

"Uhh..you, Shika, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Kiba, and Naruto?"

"Yeah. That's most of them."

"Am I missing someone?"

"You do know that your sister is back..."

"But..s-she's d-dead.."

"No, she's not. She's with Akatsuki. They recruited her."

"My sister wouldn't join them! She's always been one of the good guys!"

"Miuna. She's not anymore."

"Don't lie to me Sasuke!"

"Miuna, I would never lie to you! My brother is in the same organization!"

"......"

"Don't pull that emo shit on me Miuna."

Miuna rolled over onto her side so she was facing away from him, not really wanting to talk to him anymore. Sasuke pulled on her shoulder, knowing it would cause enough pain to make her roll back so they could talk.

"Miuna. What's the matter?"

"Like you'd care."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine. I'll stay here and keep poking you until you tell me."

"All right."

The two fought like this for an hour and a half, until Sasuke finally gave up. _'Why did I expect this to work? She hardly ever gives me any answers, which makes me worry if she's okay...' _(Can you tell where this is going? I CAN!)

He realized that Miuna had fallen asleep by now, and figured he might as well as to get some sleep himself. (doesn't help much when you're sharing a bed and you can't move because you're in so much pain.)

**Ch. 3 Broken Home**

Miuna's eyes flashed open again, to see that Sasuke wasn't next to her.

"Guess he got better."

Sasuke appeared next to her bedside, apparantly healed.

"I thought you were injured," she stated.

"I got better."

"Apparantly."

"Miuna. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're never like this around me. You're always like this around people you don't like. Do you hate me or something?"

"No, I don't hate you Sasuke."

"Is it _that_ time of the month?" he asked. (couldn't help myself!! *dodges pillows thrown in anger* well at least they didn't throw something else.)

Miuna sent him a death glare and that instantly told that wasn't the answer_.'What else could it be then? Wait a second. Doesn't she usually have her dragon charm on that necklace of hers?' _Sasuke glanced at the thin wire around her neck, noticing that it wasn't there.

"Hey, Miuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember where your dragon charm is?"

Miuna glanced down at the empty wire, it wasn't there._ 'Where could it be?! I had it the day the academy caught fire...don't tell me that I lost it! That's the only thing that keeps me from setting fire to anything and everything when I lose control over my emotions! I need to find it.'_

"Miuna? What's wrong?"

"I think I know who took it."

"Who?"

"My sister."

"You said she was dead."

"She's not. Look at this morning's news. If you line up each word on top of one another, in a stack; the first letters spell out a message.-

**M**illion....

**I**chiraku....

**U**nder....

**N**ever....

**A**bove....

**I**nside....

**T**ires....

**I**nsider....

**S**ound....

**Y**oung....

**O**ut....

**U**ndefeated....

**R**esolved...

**S**ister....

**I**nvent....

**S**ibling...

**T**ime...

**E**vil...

**R**ace...

**I**ngenius...

**A**bout...

**M**onster...

**A**djusting...

**L**eft...

**I**ndependant...

**V**irtious.

**E**volving.-"

"Miuna.. you're getting paranoid."

"If I was being paranoid, I'd be locking the doors and windows."

"And you're not."

"So therefore, I am not being paranoid."

"Ah. But you are."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you so strongly denying it?"

"Because you're making me mad!"

"Sure.."

"Sasuke. **Get**. **Out**," she said, sending him a death glare that could scare the entire Akatsuki group, Orochimaru, and all the other bad guys.

"......?!" Sasuke looked at her worriedly, and left.

(A/N: TERRIBLE TERRIBLE STORY. I HATE THISS! DX )


End file.
